Road Trip
by d-dreamer
Summary: The Weasley's go on a road trip. Who will be that last one to survive?


Mrs. Weasley: Everyone buckled?

Everyone: yeah

Mrs. Weasley; Good, alright Aurther dear, off you go.

Mr. Weasley; starts car drives off

Fred; Ready George?

George; I reckon so...

Fred & George; 99 bottles of Butterbeer on the wall 99 bottles of Butterbeer...

Ginny; And then I was all like 'yeah' and she was all like, 'totally' so I like went up to him and was like, 'so you like, wanna, like go out sometimes, like?' and he was like, 'yeah I would, you're like hot' and I was like, 'thank, you're like hot too.

Mrs. Weasley; Really, OMG that's so cool. So are you guys going out?

Ginny; I like don't know I like really really like hope so. Hes like so hot and like so... yeah, that's about it.

Mrs. Weasley; Oh my god really?

Percy; I shall inform Mr. Crouch that this road is way too bumpy, he needs to pave it before the muggles do, they always ruin everything with there construction working. Mr. Crouch always says...

Ron; Perce, hate to break it to you, but Mr. Crouch is dead D-E-A-D.

Percy; Still, the roads should not be at the mercy of those odious muggles and there silly constuction workers. Fudge will have a feild day when he finds out. I must write a report right now!

Ron; Bangs head on window please please, let me die now

1 hours later

Ginny; And I was like 'yeah' and he was like 'yeah' and so I was like 'really?' and he was like, 'really' it was like so like magical, like.

Mrs. Weasley; Totally

Mr. Weasley; Now I think this is the right way, but the sign reads 'Not to the Burrow' but I think I'll go down it anyways. drives down wrong road

Percy; And then there's the thickness in cauldrons. There just way too thin. Leakage has gone up at least thirty eight percent from the day the cauldron was invented. Which by the way was by Melvin C. Anders in the year of 484930 B.C. Not many people no that, but you can learn, just about anything if you put your mind to it. That's what's so facinating.

Fred & George: Take it down, pass it around, zero bottles of butterbeer on the wall. Takes long moment of silence singing F is for friends who do stuff together U is for You and me...

Ron: bangs head on window why me, why me?

1 hour later

Mr. Weasley; Hey family, guess, what? I finally figured out that we're lost, but I'm not going to use a map, because maps are for sissies.

Percey; As I was saying to Fudge yesterday, the sun is just too hot, I think we should decrece it's heat power by about... I don't know, say 1000 degrees sounds good. But he said that the ministers at higher latitudes would get mad. They're already mad about the whole 'getting no darkness in the summer, and too much in the winter thing' they complain so much. We're just trying to make things better for everyone.

Ginny; So then I was like, do you like like my new like plaid mini, and she was like, 'no,' and I was like, 'why not?' and she was like, 'cos its ugly' and I was like, 'no it's not, you're ugly.'

Mrs.Weasley; God some girls can be so rude. I'm glad you know how to behave

Fred & George; after singing the spongebob song for the solid hour, takes another long breath This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on in on my friends, some people started singing it...

Ron;bangs head on window die die die

1 hour later

Fred & George; another long pause I'm a barbie girl, In a barbie world...

Mrs. Weasley; I think that mini goes better with you're red sweater than the green one.

Ginny; No it doesn't

Mrs. Weasley; Yes it does.

Ginny; No it doesn't.

Mrs. Weasley; Yes it does.

Percey: And then I said 'tamato' and he said 'tamoto' it was brilliant, like we really connected. Fudge is brilliant you know. I always said that he was the best minister. Even better than the one that said that made killing illegal. That caught on rather quick. All the other ministers quickly copied our Yellus Zinc. That's actually what the element was names after, the man who had the brilliant idea to make killing illegal, it's amazing how some things work, isn't it?

Mr. Weasley; I'm incredibly too proud, so proud that I think I won't stop at the gas station to ask for directions.

Fred & George; Long pause of breath Opps I did it again, I played with you're heart...

Ron; bangs head on window kill me now. Please, just kill me now.

1 hour later

Mr. Weasley; I think we're heading in the right direction, but I'm not sure... I better NOT check my MAP which I know I bought for some purpose... Must have slipped my mind...

Percey;cracking up So then I tell her that his wand was in his back pocket. gasping for breath She was laughing so hard. And then I said, would you like to have a drink? And she said alright, so we went down to the Leaky Cauldron and had a spot. So we did. And we talked about cauldron bottom thickness. It was brilliant, really brilliant. You know, Umbridge is a great woman really. I'm rather... fond of her...blushes and giggles

Fred & George; Moment of suspence I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves...

Ginny: So my pink jumper looks better with my jeans?

Mrs. Weasley; Totally one hundred percent better than your purple one.

Ginny; Are you like, sure?

Mrs. Weasley; Postive

Ginny; Well I don't think it does.

Mrs. Weasley; Well, it like totally does.

Ginny; The pink like, clashes, like with my hair too much.

Mrs. Weasley; Well purple clashes so much more.

Ron; BANG, BANG, BANG

Another hour later

Mr. Weasley; I know where we are now... Merlin, it shouldn't take five hours to get home, I should of just turned right and we would have been home. Oh well, at least we got some qualtiy family time.

Ron; Sure BANG, BANG, BANG

Fred & George: Moment of suspence You put your right foot in, you put your right foot out, you do the hokey-pokey and you turn yourself around...

Ron; BANG, BANG, BANG

Mrs. Weasley; When I was your age all we wore were robes and no one cared.

Ginny; But now we're lucky enough to have the latest muggle fashions, you know? A muggle boy like came up to me and like asked me like out and he was like hot so I like said yes and we're like going out in like three hours. I like hope I have time to like, do my make-up.

Mrs. Weasley; I'm sure you'll have plenty.

Ron; BANG, BANG, BANG

Percey; And then I told Umbridge that the cat were amoung the pixies now, and she was just howling with laughter. We had so much fun on that date... Come to think of it... Mom, Dad, I'm a father.

Mrs. Weasley; Good for you deary. Now what were you saying about this boy

Ron; BANG, BANG, BANG

Mr. Weasley; Wait to go, son.

Mrs. Weasley; hits Aurther

Ron; BANG, BANG, BANG

Window: breaks

Ron; Oops... I guess I acidently did magic.

Owl: flies to car, dropping letter

Ron; reading letter

Mr. Weasley of the Burrow,

We are sorry to hear that you just broke the band of using magic outside of school. But however, given the circumstances understand and are throughly sorry that you had to go through such an ordeal to get some peace and quiet. Therefor we ask all the members of your car to SHUT THE HELL UP so Ron can relax. If you do not follow my instructions, you will be at risk for the 'annoying kids into doing magic' clause, and will have to undergo a trial.

Miranda Gosher

Misuse of Magic Office

Ron; smiles


End file.
